Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-2y = -2$ $-6x+4y = 4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-2y = -2$ $-2y = -3x-2$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x+4y = 4$ $4y = 6x+4$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.